


Soledad

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad».Haruka extraña a Makoto, pero prefiere vivir en soledad que enfrentar el rechazo a sus sentimientos.Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama.





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Soledad.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Drama. Songfic.
> 
> Advertencias: Drama.
> 
> Resumen: «Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad». Haruka extraña a Makoto, pero prefiere vivir en soledad que enfrentar el rechazo a sus sentimientos.
> 
> Longitud: 609 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.

A mitad de la noche, cuando más silenciosa estaba la ciudad, Haruka juraba que alcanzaba a escucharse el sonido del mar hasta su casa, y en los momentos de insomnio abría la ventana de su cuarto, se recargaba en el marco y dejaba que ese sonido le arrullara hasta que el sueño llegara a él.

Cuando niño muchas veces se lamentó por que su ventana no tuviera una vista directa a la bahía, sin duda los solitarios días en su casa hubieran sido menos melancólicos con su vista favorita; pero al llegar a la adolescencia dejó de molestarle, cuando la realidad de que desde su cuarto podía ver directamente el de Makoto tomó un nuevo significado.

Ahora miraba hacia aquella ventana, con cortinas corridas y luz apagada, aquella desde donde innumerables noches un amado rostro se asomaba y lo saludaba con la mano, aunque se hubieran despedido apenas minutos atrás.

Pero ahora Makoto no saldría más, y debía cuidarse de que Ren no se asomara (siendo el nuevo propietario de la alcoba) y se viera descubierto en su poco fraternal escrutinio nocturno.

Cerró la cortina y se arrojó a la cama, ni siquiera el arrullo del mar le estaba ayudando a dormir últimamente, extrañaba horrores a Makoto, pero ahora él estaba en Tokio mientras que Haruka se había quedado en Iwami, estudiando en una universidad local y guardándose los sentimientos que sentía por su amigo de la infancia. Parecía una gran idea al principio, después de darse cuenta de que sus sueños no eran los mismo que Rin les dijo a todos que podía ser feliz con un plan menos ambicioso, mintió pues en realidad sólo podía ser feliz junto a Makoto pero entendía que no podía obligar a su amor a estancarse a su lado así que luego de asegurarle mil veces que estaría bien lo vio partir, la distancia debía ayudarle a superar sus sentimientos pero actualmente se sentía como un adicto pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia.

Su rutina se convirtió en levantarse temprano, ir a la escuela, volver a hacer sus tareas, sus quehaceres y salir a correr, volver tarde a casa esperando que la fatiga le ganara al insomnio y pudiera dormir. Corría cada vez más lejos, buscando rutas y lugares que no hubiera compartido con Makoto pero pocos eran los lugares del pueblo que cumplieran con ese requisito, en todos lados había recuerdos: el lugar donde se habían conocido (o donde recordaba que se habían conocido), los sitios donde jugaban, la tienda donde compraban helados, su lugar favorito en la playa donde empezaron a jugar a leerse el pensamiento, el mirador desde donde dibujaban el paisaje del mar. Incluso las constantes visitas de Nagisa y Rei se lo recordaban con fuerza.

Todos los días se preguntaba si había comido bien, si tenía problemas para lavar su ropa, si no tenía miedo de la gran ciudad, se encontraba a sí mismo contemplando el celular, dudando sobre si llamarlo o no, pero no quería ser una molestia, no quería verse desesperado y esperaba que él llamara, cosa que sucedía con frecuencia y era lo único que lograba hacerlo dormir.

Sabía que su sentimiento era unilteral, y que no podía mortificar a alguien tan bueno como Makoto con eso, debía olvidarlo a como diera lugar, el camino sería largo y tortuoso y más de una vez se despertó de madrugada queriendo correr hasta él para no sentirse tan terriblemente solo. Cuando eso ocurría sólo atinaba a rogar que cuando Makoto volviera a él fuera capaz de mirarlo sin sentir dolor en el corazón y pudiera sentir una feliz amistad que le trajera paz a su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que este fic se centraría en lo mucho que Haruka anhela ver a Makoto otra vez, no sé en qué momento se desvió así.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
